Glossing over kisses
by Waiting.At.The.End
Summary: Plotless fluff. Yuki finds a vial of lip gloss. It's Haru's. They share kisses. That's all. I spoiled the ending for you.


Yuki only finds it by chance. It had been an innocuous little thing, a small vial resting unobtrusively on the coffee table, and he only happens to see it because it's laying by the math book he'd needed for his homework. He's distracted by the glimmer of light on the glass and, curious, he picks it up.

It's lip gloss.

A bit disconcerted, he stares down at it, wondering how it had come to rest on their coffee table. Whose could it be? He knows for a fact that Kate doesn't use much make-up, especially not lip gloss. Is it Erica's then? Or maybe Coco's, as unlikely as it is for the alien to take an interest in human fashion.

He hears footsteps on the stairs and he turns towards the entryway, twirling the lip gloss thoughtfully between his fingers. A moment later, Haru pops into the living room. Upon noticing Yuki there, he smiles.

"Yuki, did you find your math book?" he asks.

"Oh—uh—yeah," Yuki says, quickly snatching his book off the table. Then, thinking that Haru may know the answer, he turns to the other and holds out the little glass vial. "Say, do you know whose this is?"

"Oh," Haru says, eyes lighting up in recognition. Probably something of Coco's then, Yuki thinks, since even she might not be completely immune to the movement of popular culture, human or not. But to his surprise, Haru says, "That's mine."

Yuki blinks a couple of times, trying to process what Haru had just said. _His_? Did he mean _his _his? As in Haru had gone and purchased a trinket of human aesthetics, a trinket usually reserved for women? Not that there is anything wrong with men using some make-up, as Erica would say to him, or with anyone using make-up at all, but he hadn't expected Haru to have any of those things, but he also supposes that maybe it isn't too unusual for an alien to be curious—

He thinks himself into circles, only managing to sputter out, "What? Why?"

Haru looks up at him, slightly puzzled, unsure why the little knick-knack could be of such concern.

"Well, Erica gave it to me after I saw her use one and asked about it," he says, tone a bit questioning because he isn't sure if this answers Yuki's question. He plucks the vial from Yuki's fingers, and smiles at the flabbergasted ginger. "Besides, it smells good and it's a nice color, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but—" Yuki starts protesting, but Haru tilts his head.

"It doesn't look good?" he asks, and raises a couple fingers thoughtfully to his lips. That's when Yuki's eyes drop to Haru's mouth and—_oh my god—_he realizes that Haru's already wearing some of the product.

He has to swallow, unable to tear his gaze away for a long moment. The thin sheen of gloss Haru'd coated his lips with makes them shine a little in the light, and the color Haru had chosen—or rather, that Erica had given Haru—is a pale red, not dark enough to look unnatural, but a shade darker than Haru's usual color.

And it doesn't look bad. At all. In fact, it looks really good and Yuki suddenly wonders what Haru's lips would taste like.

He quickly diverts his gaze, blushing. "I-it looks fine," he says, running a hand over his mouth.

"Just fine?" Haru asks, leaning in closer and smiling in that cheeky way that he does when he knows that Yuki has something nice to say but is too shy to say it.

"N-no, I mean..." Yuki steals a quick glance at his friend, but has to look quickly away again. "It looks good," he says finally.

Haru laughs delightedly. "I knew it!" he says triumphantly, then before Yuki can say anything, he leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Yuki sputters, then jerks away, blushing redder than before. "Wh-wha—" he begins, but before he can get any further than that, Haru wraps his arms around his neck and leans upwards.

Yuki's eyes widen, and he only has a split second to close them before Haru is kissing him. It's a simple kiss, just their mouths pressing gently together, but it also feels curiously different. The other's lips are heavy against his own, warm and sensual, and more slippery than usual thanks to the gloss. It's a strange feeling, almost like they're kissing for the first time again, but Yuki finds that he rather likes it.

They pull back steadily, and Yuki's lips feel stickier afterwards where Haru's make-up must have rubbed off. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling a little dazed from how he swears he can still feel the pressure of Haru's mouth against his own.

Haru only laughs at his slightly stunned expression. "Your mouth is red now too!" he remarks, appearing delighted at the entire ordeal.

Yuki shakes his head. "It's not funny!" he insists, blush rising again.

(But later, once he has grabbed his math book and retreated to the safety of his room, he flicks his tongue over his lips and discovers that they taste a bit like cherry, and he wonders where he'd be able to get a few more vials of gloss.


End file.
